


The Jump

by LotharWinchester



Series: 100 Fanfiction Collection [13]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Not Beta Read, Prompt Fill, under 100 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester
Summary: prompt: “You know, before yesterday I had never jumped off the top of a building.”
Series: 100 Fanfiction Collection [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150304





	The Jump

You know, before yesterday I had never jumped off the top of a building.” Sole laughed as they took stock of what medical supplies they had left. “Never had the occasion to do so before the war.”

Maccready chuckled before he took a drag off his cigarette. “There's a lot more where that came from, Sole.”


End file.
